


Strangers

by Shaleschnueffler



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe, Asshole Dave Strider, Dave is smooth af, First Meetings, Karkat is pissed off, M/M, One Shot, POV Dave Strider, Short, Somehow, Strangers, Time to spare, Train Station, Waiting, annoyed karkat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-05 09:15:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16365053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shaleschnueffler/pseuds/Shaleschnueffler
Summary: Dave is waiting for his train to arrive at the station, endlessly bored.Until he lays eyes on a short alternian boy who seems to be more than a little pissed off - and honestly, how could he possibly NOT decide to tantalize him even more?





	Strangers

**Author's Note:**

> Hello again!
> 
> I've just dug this up from my documents, I'm not quite sure when I wrote it but it's probably been about a year, I suppose. I think I wrote it when a friend suggested writing a Davekat one shot each.  
> Just quickly looked it over and hopefully fixed all mistakes!
> 
> Have fun.

The blonde boy sat on a more or less clean seat, staring at the tracks on which the train he just wanted to enter already, would hopefully arrive within the next minutes. He had been sitting there for about half an hour and had barely done anything but watching people and listening to music while bobbing his head slightly to the rhythms. 

Trolls and humans, elders and children passed by, young couples and a poor looking man who first approached the boy, just to turn away and leave again, snarling, maybe weirded out by the mirror shades or the pale skin...or the lightish hair...or the tightly shut lips...or just the boy's whole appearance. Strider had always known he was too cool for the streets of this town.

He tore his eyes away from the man and kept looking around, eyes constantly twitching from one side to the other and back behind the dark glasses, scanning every person that passed. Nobody seemed interesting enough to glare at for more than a few seconds and Dave leaned back with a sigh, closing his eyes for a moment. He was bored. And to be honest, he had been watching the people just to stay awake and mentally present - but also, he hadn't talked to anyone since he had arrived at this place and just went on looking around to find a person fitting his standards or seeming so rushed and out of their mind that Dave would consider annoying the shit out of them just by having a look at their face. He had seen many people hurrying along the tracks but none of them fit into what the boy had thought of when he had drawn the conclusion of approaching a person in a rush.

And he waited.

And waited.

And noticed that his train would be late by looking at the scheduled arrivals above his head.

And waited.

And almost fell asleep, his head leaned against the glass wall behind him. The playlist he had been listening to had already reached its end for the third time and for once, he didn't bother restarting it or choosing a new one because when his eyes snapped open behind his shades, they fixated on a boy not too far away from him almost automatically. Short, messy black bed head, nubby horns, staring at the book in his hands like he was about to kill it, his fingers thrumming against the pillar behind him. Dave had found his victim.

He reached out for his bag and plugged out his headphones to stuff them into his jacket's pocket before he got up with a short smug grin flashing over his face. He lingered for a moment to retrieve his straight face before walking on, the backpack loosely swung over his right shoulder.

The troll kid he was approaching appeared to be neither pretty calm nor in the best mood but hey, that was literally what the blonde boy had been looking for. Someone to annoy the worst he could manage. 

"Yo." 

The alternian looked up and stopped staring at his book for a moment, without answering in any way. He just glared at the Strider, eyes filled with something swaying between anger, annoyance, and surprise.

"Sup." 

He kept digging further. Since he had gone through all the effort it took to get up from this (un-)believably (un-)comfortable seat over there, he would definitely let his teeth sink in on the troll boy - and only let go when his train arrived at the station.

"What the fuck do you want?!"

Dave would've almost jumped a little at the suddenly yelled response but instead, he just leaned against the pillar next to his newly found friend.

"Just being polite, you know. You seem, like, completely fucking stressed and shit. Want me to help you calm down? My bro showed me these sick meditation tactics." 

The expression on the stranger's face changed from completely annoyed to completely weirded out and Dave mentally patted his own shoulder for reaching his goal within two minutes.

"Would you mind stop getting on my nerves, you piece of bulgesucking shit?!"

"Whoa dude, calm your nuts."

"Leave me the fuck alone. Now."

"Nah."

The troll's left hand hit his face in order to facepalm two times in a row before he just let out a sigh. 

"Alright. What the fucking heck do you want, fuckass?!"

"Just wanna talk. Nothin' special. Waiting for the train, finding new friends. It's like fucking carnival here, ya know? Everyone is running around like insane and you can talk to anyone, they'll all tell ya to fuck off. Everyone but me because I've been sitting over there" Dave bowed his head towards the direction he had come from some moments ago before he went on: "for a time that felt like three fucking days and all these dumbasses walked by and I kept watching them all the damn time and what the fuck man, you know how dumb you feel with no one around who could possibly be cool enough to even look into my face?"

Silence followed the speech- at least between the two of them, because trains and people kept sounding loudly, shuffling around like flies on a cadaver which made the thought of an empty station quite unbelievable - until the troll grabbed Dave by the collar and pulled him closer, most likely staring at his reflection in the mirror shades hiding the blonde's eyes.

"And also...what the heck are you reading?" Dave reached out for the thick looking book and pulled it from his hands in a swift motion to have a look. "Whoa, this is like...totally gay." He stated, studying the blurb on the back of the book's hard cover. A gray-skinned hand tried to pull it back to its rightful owner, but the blonde boy just held it up over his head so the short guy wouldn't be able to reach it.

"What the fuck. Is wrong. With you. You douchefucking shitlicking pitied excuse for an idiotic human-fucking-being?! Give this thing back to me right now, sucker!"

He yelled, his grip around the collar tightening as he tried to jump to reach his treasure.

"Whaaat. I need to write them down, these are some pretty sweet insults, bro."

Dave grabbed his bag and zipped it open to look for his notebook and a pen - while quickly placing the boy's book inside - to make a note of whatever swearing word will leave the stranger's mouth. Said stranger was gnashing his sharp slightly yellow teeth, his fists clenched but the thing that made Strider really aware of how fucking out of his mind the troll already was, was the growl escaping his mouth that was making the skin around his throat vibrate softly. One couldn't say that Dave was scared in any way though. He was calm as always, even holding back a grin at the thought that the other one still had his fingers around the human's collar.

"What the fucking shitnook do you think you are, you overly arrogant scumbag?!"

"I just pushed a compliment down your throat and you show no gratitude? Fuck. I'll cry, man. I'll cry so hard you'll drown in my fucking tears if you keep on pulling up my shirt like this. How do you even manage to do that. You are so fucking short."

He peered down at the notebook in his hands while talking and taking notes on what the troll had called him earlier but - against what everyone had thought (note the sarcasm at this point) - said troll didn't seem too pleased by Dave copying his all-so-creative insults, although he let go instead of tightening his grip again so that Strider could breathe correctly again.

"The hell, you can make, like, the sickest rap in the world out of this dude."

"You- Oh fuck it, alright?! What the motherfucking shit do you want? I am doucheshitting serious here, okay? What. The. Hell. Do. You. Want. From. Me!"

"Nothing. Yo, wanna hear the sick rhymes."

"No."

"You sure."

"Yeah."

"Really."

"Yeah..."

"Are you really assfucking sure."

"Yes. Fucking. Yes. I am 'really assfucking sure' that I have no intention to listen to your worthless, douchebagging shit raps and I hope that this got into your small waste-of-space-think pan of incompetence! Thank you!"

They were persistently gazing each other to death, one with a smug glare in his red eyes, hidden behind dark mirror glasses and the other one baring his teeth and staring, his right eye twitching as if he was about to explode.

Dave enjoyed seeing the boy losing his mind about everything and anything he had done until now and yet, he hadn't had enough of it.

"You look adorable like this, dude."

Said 'dude' opened his mouth, revealing all of his teeth for the first time, to say something but ended up yawning and closing it again. He seemed kind of lost and Dave could only suspect that the shorter boy had forgotten what he had been about to say.

"Where are you going anyway?"

"What do you mean, nooksniffer?"

The atmosphere had calmed down a bit when Dave had lowered his voice and abandoned the teasing tune but it was still kind of tense between the two of them. The Strider couldn't even think of why nobody had asked for the other one's name yet but he didn't bother to do so. 

"Your train. Where will it take you"

"Who the fuck said that I will enter one of these bullshit transport wagon things?!"

"Me."

"...I'm on my fucking way to Alternia-Town and I will now tell you to fuck off and give me this gog damn book back right shitdicking now because my 'train' will arrive in less than 5 fucking minutes, you hoofbeast-shit-eating barfpuppet!"

"Holy fuck, you do like yellin' insults, dontcha?" Dave shot back without missing a beat and the corner of his mouth began to slightly twitch and for once, the pale boy had troubles choking back his amusement. He deposited his bag and zipped it open to stuff the notebook back inside and take out the cheesy romance novel he had stolen from his new friend. But when his 'new friend' reached out to take it back, Dave backed up and opened the book on a random page, skimming the words and almost snickering at what he was seeing there. As soon as he looked up, the book's owner crossed his arms in front of his chest, staring at the blonde's face, his eyes narrowed to slits. And if expressions could kill, then Strider would most likely not be alive anymore by now.

"This is sooooooooooooo cheesy. Plus, not enough dicks."  
He pulled a ballpoint out from his pocket and began to decorate the pages a bit when the troll suddenly decided to make a move and snatch his beloved novel back with a shocked gasp.

"You...You didn't do this, right?!" His eyes snapped from the book's binding up to Dave's face - which was graced with a stoic expression once again, pale lips tightly shut in an almost completely straight line - and back, his mouth opened wide in disbelief.

"Hell yes, I did. And you know, since I'm fucking on it and the train is about to fucking lift off into the eternal space of the tracks running through literally nowhere, I'll now do some sick shit you won't believe either. Hell fucking yes."

And with these words, he threw his bag over his shoulder once again and grabbed the troll by the collar. After staring into the yellow shining eyes through his dark shades for a split of a second, he pulled him closer and his pale lips almost touched the shorter one's ear as he quietly whispered: "I'm awaiting our next encounter, cutie pie." His hand started to hurt because of the angle it was placed in, but it's not like the coolkid would care about anything like that.

The troll, too surprised to shove his 'attacker' off, or respond, or do anything else but stare like he had just seen an alien - haha - - and was about to kill it -, lost the grip on his book which hit the ground with a thump exactly when Strider pulled back, ruffled through the black messy hair one last time and left with a rarely seen soft smile before he promptly took the last steps to enter the train's wagon.

He walked through the carriage and sat down on an empty seat to put down his bag before he decided to dart a glance down at the guy, just to notice that he had left. The human boy sighed and closed his eyes, and as the train began to slowly move forward, he silently thought about how damn sure he was that the dude he had embarrassed like shit, would never get rid of the Strider.

He was about to slowly pass out with a long yawn, his head leaned against the window, his thoughts only spinning around how much he awaited the day on which the boy would, completely out of his mind, discover the chumhandle that was carelessly scribbled onto one of this damn stupid, cheesy romance novel's pages.


End file.
